The Chronicles of The Iron Colt
by MFJaume2688
Summary: This is the story of a Kansas. Country Boy that ends up in Equestria under some mysterious circumstances. Will he be able to survive being the only human? There will be clop, coarse language, violence and much more for a modern western. This is my first attempt at writing fanfic so please be understanding. Constructive criticism will be welcomed and appreciated


**The Chronicles of The Iron Colt**

**Chapter One:**

**In The Beginning**

My story begins as strange as the day that everything happened, and I will never forget it until the day that my time on this planet is over and I ride off into the sunset. I was born in a small Kansas town in the middle of the state. I was born into a family that farmed the land and had a history dating all the way back to the Independence of America from Great Britain in 1776. My family had been involved with every single American conflict and now here we are just farmers living in a two-story house right outside of Salina, Kansas. I was just your average guy just trying to find my purpose in life, but I felt that I was always going to be a jack of all trades, master of none due to how I got bored quickly with learning new things. I just couldn't stay interested in many things unless I saw an actual purpose behind them. On that fateful day that changed my life, I was out hunting for turkeys and hoping to come across maybe a coyote or a puma when suddenly, the air around me gained an electric charge and gravity played a trick on me. I looked up to the sky and the last thing that I saw was a giant swirling cloud of rainbow and darkness coming towards me, then and there I blacked out and didn't feel anything until I came to. When I finally woke up, I had looked around and just saw nothing for miles except trees and then as my ears started to get back to working, I heard rushing water behind me. I stood up on wobbly legs and let them wake up, then made my way towards the rushing water to find a river that was clear and blue. I kneeled and cupped my hands to taste the water, and it tasted pure and clean. I then noticed that it is quiet, and I looked in all directions there was just the drone of crickets and cicadas but no sound of the hustle and bustle. I pull out my cellphone and there is no signal, in fact my cellphone is completely dead which was weird as I had a 72% charge before I got beamed up to wherever I was. Maybe it is a cliché, but I felt that I was no longer in Kansas anymore and maybe I was somewhere over the goddamn rainbow. I walk back to where I woke up and see that my shotgun and revolver were still there plus my ammo belt that had twenty rounds of .357 and ten 12-gauge shells. I then felt my pockets found that the other ten 12-gauge rounds were still in the cargo pockets, now I just had to find my cowboy hat which was on some bush that was growing some sort of green berry. I decided against trying the berries as I was not fond of finding out that they may kill me or give me the shits for a good long while, but I sure as hell was going to find out where I was. So, I checked my shotgun to see if the round was still in the chamber as well as the four in the magazine tube, which all were present and accounted for, and then I checked my revolver and saw it was still loaded with six rounds. I then made sure that I had my trusty Bowie knife on me, it was a custom job that I won in a game of poker and the only reason I wanted it was that it had a knuckle duster built into the handle as well as a spike on the bottom of the handle that could really make someone's day go from bad to worse. So, I steeled myself up, adjusted my cowboy hat and started heading east into the forest, to which I carefully studied my surroundings and was always mindful of my steps. After about an hour or two I came to a clearing and that is when I saw the first sign of civilization, to which I whooped to myself and kept it to a low whoop. I walked towards the town with some renewed vigor and went through a small alley and found myself on the main street and things took yet another a turn, but this was just surreal and weird. I looked around and I was staring at a bunch of horses, but they were wearing clothes and walking around as if it was just nothing. The signs on the buildings were in English and I could read every sign, there was a hotel, a saloon and even a general store to which I figured I must have traveled back in time because no one owned a general store anymore that was covered by Target, Wal-Mart and Amazon to a extent. There was no human around and that is when I noticed that the horses all were different colors that I never had ever seen a horse that was lime green and purple. I stood in the middle of the street taking it all in and then there was a scream and I turned around to see that every horse around me was now staring at me and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. The eyes of all those horses just staring at me creeped me out and those eyes were pretty big, it was like they were mutants or something. I clenched my jaw and my knuckles were turning white from gripping my shotgun tightly, I was ready to take out anything that was going to be hostile. There was murmuring and it looked as if the horses were actually _talking_?! I swore that I was hallucinating or that I had fallen asleep and this was some strange dream and I was back in Kansas asleep in my bed. All of a sudden there was a horse dressed in a black pin stripe suit with a wide brimmed hat and had a moustache, and it was approaching me and then it actually started talking to me! It stopped about two feet from me and said, "Howdy stranger, the name is Doc Holliday and I am the sheriff here in Dodge Junction, Dodge City if you are from Fillydelphia or one of those other cities in Equestria. Are you doing all right? Do you plan on causing trouble because we here in Dodge Junction are just wanting to have peace and fun." I am sure that if I would have had an out of body experience the look on my face would be one of both amusement and bewilderment because that is exactly what I was feeling. The horse in front of me not only has a moustache but it can also talk, this is just super freaky, and it is making me nervous. I take a few breaths and calm myself and then I just black out yet again.

I wake up to sunbeams in my eyes and the first thing I see is a window that is open and the lace curtains are moving with a gentle and cool breeze coming in, so I decide that I need to just slowly get up and take in my new surroundings. The room looks to be normal and my shotgun, revolver and knife are all in a chair next to a small table which my ammo belt sits on top of, which are next to a claw-foot bathtub and there is one door to enter and exit. My hat hangs on a low hat hook and my vest is on the back of the chair and my boots sit under the chair. I swear that I may have passed out and was in someone's house who found me out in the nearby forest. Just then the door creaked open and in walked a white horse with a tray in its mouth and it was wearing a white apron and white nurses hat, but the thing that got me was the fact that it had a red mane and tail, and there was some sort of branding on its hind quarters that looked like a stethoscope and a thermometer and they were surrounded by four hearts and each one was a different color. I also noticed that this horse was not like a regular horse in the fact that it was very short, I estimated that there was a considerable height difference between a horse back home to these little horses. The little horse puts the tray on the table ever so gently and then turns to my direction, which the look on its face looks like it is surprised and then it says, "Oh you are finally awake! We were afraid that you had died or something, gave everyone in the town a heart attack! Oh, where is my bedside manner, I am Nurse Sugarwater I have been taking care of you for the past three days. I will go and fetch Doctor Allswell and let him know you are awake. If you need anything, just holler for lil ol' me okay?" Just like that the little horse leaves out of the room and I am now thoroughly convinced that there was something in that river water, I figured I must have drunk dirty water or some animal must have relieved itself in the river at the same time I had took a drink. The door opens again and in walks in a brown horse that was in a white coat, was wearing glasses and had a silver moustache that reminded me of Colonel Sanders. The horse, which I assumed was Doctor Allswell, cleared its throat and said, "Well good morning good sir, how are you feeling today?" I just stared in disbelief and tried to comprehend the phenomenon of how these horses were talking. The horse spoke again and said, "Excuse me, can you hear me? I am Doctor Allswell and I am the doctor around these parts. I asked about how you are feeling. What's the matter? Dragon got your tongue?" That elicited a chuckle from the doctor and I just shook my head and said, "No I heard you the first time and as you can probably hear, I can talk. I am just surprised that you are talking. There is no way that a horse can talk! I must be dreaming, hallucinating or something because this can not be real." The doctor comes over to me and hits me in the arm with its hoof, and I yelp out with a bark and rub the spot. So, I stare in disbelief and mutter, "Fuck this is real" and then I ask, "Okay, where am I?" The doctor looks at me and adjusts its glasses and says, "Well you are in Dodge Junction in Equestria, the land of Ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns!" I keep staring in disbelief and did this doctor just say unicorns and pegasi? So, I ask, "Well in this land of ponies, horses and even made up animals how did I get here? How can I get home and how are you talking?!" Doctor Allswell just quietly chuckles and says, "Well I reckon I do not know how you got here and where you are from so I can not help you get back home, but as far as I can remember us pony folk have been able to talk for a very long time. And by the way Unicorns and Pegasi, which is the plural for Pegasus, do in fact exist. I am married to a lovely filly named Blue Moonshine who happens to be a Pegasus. Everypony in this town is already on edge but they do seem to want to give you a chance, otherwise Sheriff Holliday would have kicked you out of town with his own two back hooves!" I slip out of the bed and walk over to the table and get my vest and hat on, followed by picking up my weapons. I look to the doctor and I say, "All right doc here is the deal I will walk out of here and all I need to know is where is the nearest saloon so I can be by myself for a while?" Doctor Allswell looks me up and down and says, "Well I reckon you seem fine now, if you head to the left three doors down you will come to the Dandy Daffodil Saloon, just head to the bar and let Brutus know that you have been cleared by me to drink some hard cider he'll take care of you. Just do not overexert yourself! Have a fine day though!" I go out the door and see that I am near the front desk where Nurse Sugarwater is sitting and is reading a newspaper. She looks up as I pass by and says, "Now take care of yourself sugar! If you need anything just come on back and I'll get you feelin' right as rain ya hear?" I nod and say, "Yes ma'am" then head on to the saloon.

As I am walking down the wooden planks that serves as a sidewalk, I notice all the stares I am getting as well as hearing the whispers. Everyone makes a big hole for me to pass through, and when I go through the double doors of the Dandy Daffodil Saloon I head straight to the bar. The place goes from full blown loud to dead quiet, I could hear the tink of metal as someone spat into a spittoon. I take a seat at the bar and get the attention of the barkeep, who trots over and asks in voice that was deep and gravelly, which obviously made me know this was a male barkeep, "What will it be stranger?" I look him dead in the eye and tell him, "Whiskey" The barkeep squints and looks me up and down before getting a shot glass and pouring a shot of whiskey. Before he pushes the shot glass in front of me, the barkeep looks me in the eyes and says, "My name is Brutus and I run this here bar, now I see that you brought some strange looking devices with you. Now I am not one to go looking for trouble, but I want to extend a courtesy to you since you are not from around here. I need you to check those devices in so I can know that if anything were to happen, no damage will come to my bar nor will there be any kind of blood shed here." I was somewhat surprised and puzzled that a barkeep who was a horse would ask me to hand over my weapons, but in the interest of not causing a scene or anything I unloaded my revolved and shotgun then placed them on the bar. Brutus took them and placed them behind the bar. I look at him and I say, "Now I do not have to worry about you trying any funny business with me or trying to charge me to recover my property, are you?" Brutus shakes his head and says, "As long as you are civil and pay for your drinks, I will make sure that your property is returned to you and no strings or funny business will occur. I run an honest business here stranger." He pushes the shot glass in front of me and I just look at the whiskey as if it will magically take me back home, but I down it and still find myself still in this strange place. I tap the bar twice and the barkeep comes back and pours another, I tell him to just leave the bottle. I ask him if his name is Brutus by chance and he nods and says, "Well last I check that is my name." I down the shot and pour myself another, but what happens next really sets me on a crash course with what I will have to deal with during my time here in this strange land called Equestria.


End file.
